El Zorro de Fuego
by silverxtreme56
Summary: Cuando era niño, mi clan y mi familia habían sido destruidos. Me enviaron a Mobius para ayudar a Sonic ya sus amigos a salvar a la gente del mal ya evitar la destrucción del universo. "Si quieres una batalla, estoy aquí".


Que onda zorritos SilverXtreme 56 aqui

Antes de comenzar a leer esta historia, quiero decir que los personajes que pondré les pertenece a SEGA y quiero decirle a ese grupo que es el meojor y mi personaje me pertenece así que por favor disfruten y comenten o denle like

* * *

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de un nuevo héroe.

Phoenix POV

Después de que el clan de los zorros de fuego fueran exterminados yo era el único sobreviviente, camine y mire a mi alrededor que todo estaba destruido, casas quemadas, agüeros en la pared, todo estaba destruido, hasta mataron a mi familia y a todos. Grite con mucha fuerza soltando lágrimas cayo de rodillas lamentándome de no poder hacer nada. Pero de repente una luz apareció iluminándome.

?: ¿Estas bien zorrito?

Phoenix: *Volteo hacia la luz con lágrimas en los ojos* ¿Qué?...

?: Tú tienes un gran coraje y valentía dentro de ti Phoenix*Apunta hacia a mi *

Phoenix: *Limpiándose las lágrimas* ¿Quién eres?

?: Lo siento, no puedo decirte, solo sé que los asesinos que destruyeron tu hogar y tu familia se dirigen a otro planeta.

Phoenix: *Levantándose y con una gran determinación de heroísmo* ¿Hacia dónde?

?: Se dirige hacia un planeta llamado "Mobius" *Mostrando un holograma del planeta* Es un planeta de personas que viven aquí son seres antropomorfos, con habilidades especiales, como tú ya que eres un guerrero de fuego y podrían necesitarte.

Phoenix: Pero, no podré hacerlo solo.

?: En ese planeta hay un héroe que se hace llamar "Sonic The Hedgehog". Él es el salvador de Mobius y de universos.

Phoenix: *Mira el suelo por un segundo y luego la ciudad y regresa a ver la luz* Lo hare pero, ¿cómo llegare a ese planeta?

? Yo te llevare.

La luz abrió un portal que conducía a ese planeta, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el portal cuando de repente la luz me detuvo por un segundo.

?: ¡Espera!, antes de entrar quiero darte algo….*Con su propia energía crea un rastreador con un lente de color gris y se lo da a Phoenix*

Phoenix: *Agarra el rastreador* ¿qué es esto?

?: Eso es un rastreador, te permitirá localizar un amigo o enemigo, también sirve como un comunicador, póntelo en el oído.

Phoenix: *Poniéndose el rastreador en el oído y empieza a aparecer números en el lente* Es increíble, gracias.

?: *Sonriendo* Ya te puedes ir, Zorro de Fuego.

Empezó a caminar hacia el portal y cuando lo toque con mi mano y empezó a succionarme con fuerza, intentaba resistir pero fui absorbido por el portal dando vueltas alrededor mirando del otro lado del se abrió un agujero.

Phoenix: Familia y clan vengare su muerte

Mobius POV.

Mientras en el planeta mobius había paz y tranquilidad, el pasto de color verde y tranquilos prados donde los animales tranquilamente deambulan por ahí, haciendo sus cosas de vida sin que nadie los moleste, y sin hacerle daño a nadie. La tierra prometida de aquellos que buscan paz y tranquilidad, hogar de cientos de criaturas de dudosa personalidad y cede de la ambición más alta. Había un erizo con piel azul que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, piel de color melocotón que cubre sus brazos, e hocico y torso, y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Tiene seis púas en la cabeza, dos que sobresalen de su espalda y una cola corta. Lleva dos zapatillas de deporte rojas resistentes a la fricción, ligeras, con puños blancos y una hebilla de oro, un par de guantes blancos con puños parecidos a los de sus zapatillas que iba corriendo con alta velocidad en Green Hill con un zorro amarillo con 2 colas que usa zapatillas rojas con blancas que iba volando en un avión en el cielo y vuela cerca de Sonic.

Sonic: *Sigue corriendo* Hey Tails ¿como te va?

Tails: Tú me conoces Sonic, siempre a tu lado *Sonriéndole a su mejor amigo y volando en su avión*

Sonic: Cuando terminemos, ¿vamos a ir a ver a los demás?

Tails: ¿Porque? *Confundido*

Sonic: Es una sorpresa *Guiñándole a su amigo de la infancia*

Tails: De acuerdo *Empezó a volar con más velocidad*

Phoenix POV:

Salí del portal cayendo del cielo y golpee el suelo con mi cara. Se levanta sacudiendo la cabeza y su ropa.

Phoenix: Que lindo aterrizaje *Sarcasmo es mi voz y mire el alrededor mío*

Mire un hermoso paisaje y con completa harmonía y control, viendo hermosos animales y edificios sin ningún problema, estaba sorprendido

Phoenix: Wow….este lugar es increíble….*Hace una aura de color roja y empieza a volar en el cielo azul con hermosas aves, plantas, y animales* Muy bien, mobius será salvado de la destrucción y de la maldad.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien zorritos, espero que les haya gustado, esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia acerca de aventuras, el rastreador le pertenece a DragonBall Z, lo quise añadir porque se ve asombroso y quiero decir que DragonBall Z es una de mis series favoritas

Sonic The hedgehog y los personajes les pertenecen a SEGA

Phoenix The Fire Fox Me pertenese

Los veré desde mi cueva, y con gusto los aceptare

Adios


End file.
